Romance of the Three Brother's Children
by Aku No Kokoro
Summary: Guan Ping/ Xing Cai, About both their reactions to Guan Ping's death at Fan Castle, their interactions in Orochi, and how they fix the rift between them
1. Xing Cai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners, Koei and W-Force. Contains Orochi 3 Spoilers

Xing Cai, had never cried. Not unless you count the times she was an infant. She's never shed a single tear after the age of four, because at age, she had developed her cold stoic nature. That isn't to say she hasn't come close however. There were two case of her coming close, the second of which was when she learned how her father had died. Betrayed, beheaded, and then his own subordinates took his head to offer to Wu. She was enraged under her pale beautiful mask, and made a second silent vow to herself to avenge her adoptive father. While she may not know who exactly killed him, she would take down any Wu infantry that had a familiar face, one that she recognized in her father's unit.

The first time she almost cried was when she received the news about Fan Castle. Wu, they're allies had betrayed them, and had taken not only the province of Jing, but the life of her adoptive uncle, and his adoptive son; The one who had captured her heart with his great strength, brilliance as a commander, and his undying loyalty, Guan Ping. It shouldn't be a surprise. She knew out of the four of them, her, Her Father, Lord Guan Yu, and Ping, that they weren't invincible. But they were so strong, and they were so unbeatable, it seems so unreal that the three of them had left this world. The only one left now was her, her lord, and his child. But Lord Liu Bei died shortly after the assault on Wu, and she was only left with Liu Shan by her side.

Upon coming to the world created by Orochi, she was confused. She was seperated from her forces, or even anything resembling a human. She would at least take comfort if she were neck deep in Wei or Wu troops, at least they were people. But what were these...things? They had hands, and feet, and wielded weapons like she or anyone else she knew did, but they were clad in blue-gray scales, and their eyes were a hideous yellow. Whatever they were, they weren't friendly. She fought her way out and eventually found others. Together with the other humans, they defeated and imprisoned the demon who had created this world.

After that was all said and done, she was elated to have been reunited with her father, her lord, and her uncle, and of course, Guan Ping. However, just as soon as she had found him, he went off and joined the Oda. Why would he go and join a man so much like Cao Cao?

"You're strong enough to protect Shu" He said.

"I need to go fulfill my obligation to Nobunaga." He said.

"It's something I have to do as a Man." He said.

Ugh why were men so pig headed? Not that she should complain, she's quite stubborn as well. Did he not know how she grieved inside when she found out he had died? And now he's just going to leave again? No, of course he didn't know, it's not like she had made it known.

This world, as bad as it was before, had gone straight to hell. With the rise of the Hydra, the demons had gotten the upper hand. The serpent army had swept across the Chinese-Japanese land, killing human officer and peasant alike. People she knew were dying again. Her father, her uncle, her lord, all killed by that eight headed beast. She had lost them all again. She had no idea where Ping was, but she could only assume he fell to the same fate. That pain she felt the first time her world crumbled, it was coming back. Not again, this can't be happening again. The pain took a toll on her fighting spirit, and she was captured and imprisoned to be one of Dong Zhuo's concubines against her will.

She could hear fighting outside her garrison. She heard the voice of her cell captain scream in pain, and then she heard the thud of his body. Suddenly, the large doors to her garrison opened, and she was met with Nagamasa, Kiyomasa, Masanori, and unfortunately, Liu Shan. She was loyal to him yes, and she did respect him as her lord, be she always hated the slightly hungry look he sent her way at times. It was enough to make her squirm in her armor. To make matters worse, he had informed her that Jiang Wei had fallen trying to rescue her.

As soon as they defeated Dong Zhuo and captured that giant of a man...Shuten Doji, was it? She had asked around the feeble camp about the whereabouts of her loved ones. No one knew, and she only received half an answer from a Major. He had said that they disappeared around the time the the Hydra appeared. Inside her head, she undid the sugar coating of his words, the Hydra had killed them. The people she fought with for so long were once again dead, and the pain of losing them returned twice fold. Things would be different, she thought. In this world, they would've fought and nothing could've toppled the four of them. She was a fool for believing something when it had happened once before.

Using that Vixen's memory, they had gone back in time, and saved her father and uncle. Ping however, was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in anyone else's memories, and even if they were, she could never convince him to join them. She needed advice. She didn't know what compelled her to ask the 'Wild' man Keiji Maeda, but in the end, it had worked out. Maybe she decided to ask a stubborn man about how to handle a stubborn man?

"If words don't work, convince him with your blade." The giant man had told her. The answer seemed to obvious, she cursed herself for not thinking of it before. Together with Keiji, and Katsuie, she went back to the memory of the time Guan Ping was left.

Xing Cai and company had worked together and ripped through the Oda army. This time she would convince him to come back with her. This time, she would make sure he lived until the future.

"Xingcai, why don't we train together? It would be more efficient." He had asked her one day.

But she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. What if he were to leave again? Could she handle it? Could she prevent the tears from escaping a third time?

"Sorry Guan Ping, I prefer to train alone." She replied. It was a lie, because she loved to spar with her father.

"I see. It has been a while since we have faced each other. I was really looking forward to it."

She hated how dejected he looked, and she thought of how fun it would be to have a practice match. Like the nostalgic days, before she thought he could ever be taken away from her.

He tried again another day however. She hated how stubborn he was, but knew it was one of his redeeming qualities.

"Xingcai, do you remember when we were children? We were so small back then and-" She cut him off.

"Guan Ping…I'm not in a nostalgic mood right now." She said coldly.

In reality however, she had been thinking of the story he was about to tell before he even came up to her. She remembered that moment, how embarrassing it was, and how she had so much fun. But she had to cut him off, she didn't want to remember.

"I see…I'm sorry I disturbed you." She didn't want him to apologize, he did nothing wrong.

"Xingcai, are you avoiding me? Have I done anything to offend you recently?" He finally stopped beating around the bush, and took a forward approach. She told him the whole truth.

"No it's just…We're together like this now, but I know one day soon, we'll be apart again. I want to be prepared, so that I am ready whenever that happens."

Her words had left cuts upon both their warrior hearts.

A/N: Will be 3 chapters.


	2. Guan Ping

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, and they belong to their rightful owners, Koei and W-Force.

"I'll be back." He said,  
eyes set with the firm belief that he will return in one piece. It would be an easy battle; they had a floodgate on their side. But both of them seemed uneasy with him going. Nonetheless, he ordered his horse to catch up with his father and brother's unit so they could advance on Wei territory.

It was simple. The troops outside were mere fodder, although that Cao Ren was notorious for his defense. It was said that no living thing could find a crack in his armor, but that didn't mean it was water tight.

"Just you wait Xing Cai, I'll finish this, and then I'll come back to you."

"Father, you should be the one to open the floodgate." He said, and his Guan Yu complied, unleashing a torrent of waves among the enemy. There was no hole in the castle walls that they could crawl through, but that meant they had to go over them. It was going so well. How could it have all go wrong in an instant?

"My lord, Wu is outside castle walls! Furthermore, Wei reinforcements have come from the north!" A messenger reported.

"What?" Ping, his brother and father and shouted collectively. They had similar reactions but different things ran through their mind. In the War God's mind, was a burning rage that wanted to cut down the traitors, though he knew they were outnumbered. In his son's mind, he was wondering how he could protect his father and brother, and in the younger's head, were worried thoughts. How could his first battle with his father go so wrong? Would he die in his first battle? Would they all?

His decision was firm.

"Suo! You are to protect our father! Both of you, make it back to Shu, inform our lord!" He didn't yell it, but his voice was clear and unwavering. Without the need to raise his voice, he had given an absolute order.

"But Brother, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, go now."

His father didn't say a thing to Ping. Neither men were good at words, and what words did you say to someone who knew they would die for someone else's sake? His father didn't try to talk him out of it either, knowing nothing could change his mind. They were the same that way.

In an instant, the castle was overrun, and Guan Suo and Guan Yu raced through the nearest exit. He could see them from atop the castle walls, but his attention was drawn off by an arrow that grazed his vision. He was an all too easy target for their archers from up there, and he had to jump down and face them head on. Even if it meant he couldn't see his father and brother's progress.

Regret. That's what he felt when a mere grunt plunged a blade into his stomach. He regretted not being strong to buy his loved ones more time. He regretted not being quick enough to dodge such a sluggish stab. But most of all, he regretted lying to his beloved…but he really did think he would come back.

"I'm sorry…Xing…"

What was this world? A bizarre mass of soil he recognized, and yet, terrain he didn't. And the denizens of this place, why were they all so hostile? Why did they try to kill him and Lord Haung Zhong at every turn? Were they demons? Yet ironically, he was saved by a greater demon. That man, Oda Nobunaga was one of strength and brutality. But he had saved him, and for that, he would follow the Oda, he had to. For what man would walk away from someone who saved them? His pride would never allow it. Besides, he might find some of the brave warriors of Shu this way.

The Serpent King had fallen, he found all his friends and family, the smiles were short lived. He announced it around a banquet one day, standing up to gain attention.

"I'm going to follow the Oda."

The table fell silent. He took this as a cue to continue.

"Lord Nobunaga saved my life, I have to repay that to him."

His father nodded, stroking his beard. He knew the determination his son felt. He knew this was something he needed to do as a man. His Uncle Zhang Fei nodded in acknowledgement, and went back to the fine wine. Xing Cai's lips however, went from slightly curved up at the tips, to a flat line.

"Excuse me, I need some air." She said casually and with that, she left.

"Eh? What's with her?" Zhang Fei asked to no one in particular. He wasn't really that worried, as he was still biting into a rather large meat bun.

A hearty laugh came from Guan Yu.

"This is why I adopt boys, brother, they're much easier to understand."

Zhang Fei gruffly laughed in agreement.

"Too true, brother!"

And Xing Cai's rude leave from the table was drowned out in a different conversation. The two elders never noticed Guan Ping follow Xing Cai outside.

"Xingcai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Ping." But her back was turned away from him.

"Xingcai, I'm not as dense as those two." He gestured to his drunken father and uncle.

"Tell me."

"Ping, why are you leaving? No, why are you leaving me again?" Her tone was even.

"Xingcai, it's-" He stopped talking, catching the meaning of her word "Again". It brought forth the memory and the pain of dying, but what had hurt more then was the thought that he was leaving her.

He swallowed and finished sentence.

"Xingcai, it's something I have to do."

"You're so thickheaded." She had meant to say "I don't want you to go."

He chuckled in agreement, even when he knew she was insulting him. He didn't want to leave on a sour note.

"I leave tomorrow morning." He said, ignoring her previous statement.

She huffed, and walked back towards the banquet. She didn't even spare a glance as she walked past him.

Orochi had been defeated not once, but twice, and this time, the humans had killed him. In this upside down world where two countries joined together, there was finally peace. Was. That all changed when an eight headed beast emerged from the ground. It burned villages and even dry lands without people living there. The fires though made those areas inaccessible, perhaps that was it's plan? There were even reports of the Hydra setting the sea on fire in some areas. Nobunaga had ordered Guan Ping to go to Fan Castle with his unit and a few others. His plan was to go to the major strategic areas and put them under defense, as he predicted the Hydra would attack the important areas. Hearing the name Jing Province sent a chill his stab wound.

However, Nobunaga couldn't predict everything. He overestimated it, thinking it was sentient enough to attack strategic locations. No, it was a mindless beast that only wanted destruction, and would attack anything, anywhere. That's why it came as a surprise to Guan Ping when it appeared in front of him, cutting his path. His troops panicked and fled, and his steed bucked back and forth trying to flee along with the infantry. He felt the pain of dying a second time, and the pain of leaving her once again.

"Xing Cai? What is she doing here?" Guan Ping asked aloud from his station in Jieting.

"Guan Ping, you don't mind? If we crush them I mean." Toshie asked.

"No, I have an obligation to fulfill to Nobunaga, we have to what is necessary."

Toshie nodded without a word.

"Guan Ping, open up, it's me." There was no mistaking it was her voice. Even if Xing Cai, Keiji Maeda, and Katsuie Shibata were quite legendary, he didn't expect them to tear through the entire Oda army. That was no easy feat.

He ran forward, and they both struck each other at the same time. But the amazing thing was how she was holding off his great sword with her own. She didn't even need her shield. Xing Cai, your belief and will power gives you this much strength? Such determination… You've forced me to submit to your will.

His lord Nobunaga understood, actually, it didn't seem he cared much. He was free to go back and serve his first lord. He could be with his beloved again.

"Xingcai, why don't we train together? It would be more efficient." He asked one day, looking forward to regaining lost time with his friend.

"Sorry Guan Ping, I prefer to train alone." She replied plainly.

"I see. It has been a while since we have faced each other. I was really looking forward to it." He replied, and he had meant it. Perhaps he would try again some other time.

He saw her standing alone one day, but her face was unreadable. She was smiling a nostalgic smile, but it was also crossed between a frown.

"Xingcai, do you remember when we were children? We were so small back then and-"

"Guan Ping…I'm not in a nostalgic mood right now." She told him in a passive but forceful way.

"I see…I'm sorry I disturbed you." Why was she acting so cold to him all of a sudden? She had fought so hard to bring him back, but now she wants nothing to do with him. Did he do something wrong? Was it something he said?

"Xingcai, are you avoiding me? Have I done anything to offend you recently?" He needed to know what it was, he couldn't stand her lack of presence now that she could be so near to him.

Her answer surprised him.

"No it's just…We're together like this now, but I know one day soon, we'll be apart again. I want to be prepared, so that I am ready whenever that happens."

Why save him then? Would she really throw away everything they had? They used to do everything together.

"Xingcai…"

She turned and walked away. If she heard what he might've said next, she might have broken down the carefully constructed wall between them. She couldn't, she just couldn't.


	3. True To The Other One's Beliefs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners of W-Force and Koei Techmo

Avoidance.

"Xingcai!"

"Not now Ping."

Persistence.

"Xingc-"

"I'm sorry Ping, I'm busy at the moment. Some other time maybe?"

He had one more approach.

"Xingcai!" She turned to walk away. He ran in front of her cutting her off. Mistakenly, she looked into his eyes, and became caught in a gaze that was difficult to escape. His piercing look showed how much he wanted to tear away at her stubbornness.

"Arm yourself, Xingcai."

Her face showed her confusion. She looked to his side, just now noticing he had his sword at the ready. In all the time they've known each other, they've known what the other is thinking. Nodding in understanding, she put her shield in front of her, her sword arm behind her, waiting for an opening to strike, like a coiled spring.

"Guan Ping, this is futile, I've already shown you I have more will power. I'll beat you again."

He took one hand off his sword momentarily to point at her

"Yes, but Xingcai, do you really want us to grow apart with all your will?"

She could not reply. With Katsuie's words, all they could do is shut up and fight.

Like at Jieting, they struck out at the same time. Unlike Jieting, she could no longer fend off his blade with her much smaller one. She felt the pressure from his swings go through her shield, numbing her arm. She had to use both her items to successfully fend off each blow. This couldn't go on forever. She was growing tired; she couldn't keep up her defensive position much longer. Yet he didn't seem to ever run out of energy. Each hit was strong and quick, despite the size of his weapon. While she was getting closer to defeat, he was still a raging whirlwind that just wouldn't stop. He slashed at her with such ferocity she was left with no opening to attack.

His words rang true. A part of her, a very large part of her wanted them to be together. She was losing because she couldn't put all her heart into this fight, as most of it was agreeing with the enemy.

She was forced onto one knee. She dropped her thin sword to her side next to her, to brace her shield with both hands. She held it above her, to protect herself from his rain of heavy strikes.

"Xingcai!" He said in between swings. "Do you now see how serious I am about this? Do you see how much you want this too?"

No answer. She couldn't answer, all her focus was on strengthening her defense.

Suddenly, he didn't swing down; rather, he lowered his weapon, and slashed upwards, knocking the shield out of her hand. She tried to reach for her sword, but he had already made a swing at her head, stopping just before he hit her slender neck. It showed in a real battle, he could have killed her, and it was the universal sign he had won this match. He offered his hand to help her up, a sign of showmanship and humbleness. She took it, and recovered her falling items before any words were spoken.

"Ping…I see your determination…" She turned her head downwards, and off to the side a bit. She was unable to look at him.

"I could feel your every emotion through your strikes, I could feel your perseverance, your sadness, everything. I could feel how you thought me a fool, for not wanting to pain myself if I lost you, yet that was what I was doing."

"Xingcai…you… you did what you thought was best." He placed his arm on both her shoulders, squeezing a bit tighter than he needed you. Perhaps he thought if he let go, she would distance herself again.

"I'm sorry, I brought us both much pain." He smiled a bit at her words.  
"But Ping…" His smile faded.  
"I don't think I could bear it, not again."

"I promise I won't leave your side again. I swear it, my lady."

She wasn't convinced.

"Ping, you can't promise, you can't make sure-" Now he had cut her off.

"I wish there was a Peach Tree around right now…"

"What?" She caught the meaning of his words, and chuckled along with him just a bit. That's what he was hoping for, to lighten the atmosphere just a bit.

"I suppose I'll just make an oath on this then." He pulled her closer by her shoulders. Both of them were courageous fighters, but they could be gentle when they wanted to. He pulled away first, as she was too stunned to.

"Lady Zhang Xingcai, I swear on my life and my honor as a man, that I will never leave your side again. This is my oath."

His laughing eyes turned serious. His words held the same conviction as his strikes, which is how she knew he meant it. Even if his oath was faltering, she would be there. Both times she lost him, she wasn't there to protect him, but that will be different now. She won't leave his side as he won't leave her's, and she'll keep him safe if he can't do it himself.

"Then I swear" She reached forward and caught his lips this time. This time he was the one who was too stunned to pull away.

"That I will guard you, and absolutely make sure you won't leave my side again. I'm serious, you'll never have a minute to yourself Ping."

His stunned state wearing off, he only chuckled softly and replied

"That might not be so bad."

"You're an idiot."

He laughed just like the last time she insulted him.

"I love you too, Lady Zhang."

A/N: I love these two…


End file.
